


Payback

by Nixy_x



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixy_x/pseuds/Nixy_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way he would let him get away with this. </p><p>Pyro would make him pay in the sweetest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

He can't get away with it, there's no way he can do that to me and walk away. The thoughts wouldn't stop running around my head. Fire pitted against Ice, the final fight.   
I couldn't stop the images that kept replaying and replaying. Watching myself gain the ground, foot by foot, moving closer. Forcing Bobby down onto his knees, watching as his whole body froze over. 

Then the blinding shock as my fire stopped, my hands freezing. Fists tight around my forearms, watching as Bobby rose and looked down at me, all I could remember was seeing the disappointment is my ex best friends eyes before the blackness claimed me.

I sit up in bed, rubbing my hand over my eyes, trying to shake the images away, I couldn't keep going on like this. I knew I was lucky to even be alive, so I should really make the most of it, but alas life wasn't that kind.

I reach over and flick the lamp on beside me, in the small motel room, blinking in the dim light. I pull the note from the nightstand, reading the words I already knows off by heart, for the thousandth time at least.

John, 

I'm sorry for what I did, but I couldn't kill you. Nor could I leave you to die. You’re still my best friend, I hope you understand. If you ever want to talk to me again, message me. If not then I guess I get it. If you need anything then please ask.

I've got a new address. BobbyDrake_IM@xsfgy.com

Bobby.

That guy had some guts, how did Bobby know that I wouldn't kill him, I'm more angry at the fact that he didn't say with me and I have no idea why, but the John he knew is gone, all that's left now is Pyro. America's most wanted arsonist and murderer.

I tap and check my watch, 10.23. I knew I was never going to get any sleep, I sit there and clench my hands over and over against, hating the ache that is always there.

Pushing up from the bed I get dressed quickly, grabbing my jacket I pull the black hood over my head and lastly reach over to grab my zippo before I head out the door into the cold night. I finally know what I have to do.  
Our fight isn't finished yet, there's one round left and Bobby will pay.

It isn't far to the mansion, when I woke up after the fight, laying on the small motel bed. The only things I had on me were the note, a wad of money and my zippo. 

I knew it was dangerous being this close, especially with Logan being so good at tracking, but I've been lucky. Only now I couldn't just keep waiting to be found, or arrested or even cured. 

Cured. That would be worse than death, me without my powers well I wouldn’t be Pyro at all and there was no John left in me, so what would that make. Just a soulless shell, with nothing to live for.

If I died before I got to Bobby then so well, but I wouldn't go out without a fight. I've always wanted to go a round with the mighty Wolverine.

I found himself at the closed gates of the mansion quicker than I thought, I knew a hundred ways to get in. Me and Bobby had snuck in and out more times than I could count.

I paused for a few minutes, listening for the sound of movement. All was quiet. I quickly slip through the broken fence half hidden by ivy and slowly make my way up the long drive. Zippo poised and ready for action.

I was sure Logan would have heard me by now, but still all was silent. The only noise was the crunch of gravel under my boots. I could start to see the silhouette of the mansion against the sky, the full moon casting shadows everywhere, the perfect place to hide.

I'm getting more cautious now, knowing the slightest wrong step or noise would have everyone in the house after me. I make my way around the side of the mansion, checking each window for light or movement, but still all is dark, I frown and check my watch again. 11.57. Surely Logan would still be up.

I slip in the side door, relieved to find it unlocked. I know I could navigate through the house in the dark, it was just a matter of remembering the footsteps and where each creaky board was. I'm starting to feel like a Ninja.

There was now carpet in the hallway to my old room, making my approach a little easier. I pause outside the room, only now really thinking about what I'm going to do. Would I kill Bobby, I honestly didn't think I could, not Bobby, but there are other ways.

Ways I knew which would hurt Bobby a lot more, ways I knew that Bobby would never forget. I’d seen the way Bobby had looked at me before, after showers, or in the morning. Times when he thought that I hadn't noticed, hadn't seen the raw need in his eyes. 

At the time I’d just shrugged it off as frustration, over not being able to touch Rogue. That kind of thing could drive a guy insane, believe me I know.

I bring my hand up to run along the smoothed wood of the door, pausing for one last time to check the corridor, before quietly opening the door and slipping inside.

Bobby was deeply asleep on his bed, his sheets thrown aside and crumpled. He's always moved around a lot, never being able to stay in the same position for very long. I look around my old room, noting that nothing on my side had changed, the walls were still bare all by one poster of Guns and Roses, one corner burnt and charred from a little play fight many years ago.

My bed was just how I left it, sheets thrown back. A pair of trousers in the corner, dumped there from the night before the attack from Stryker. All I’d managed to do was grab my lighter before I’d escaped with Bobby, Marie and Logan. After that I never returned. 

The new Pyro would never run, now he stands his ground and fights back.

I kept glancing at Bobby, checking that he was still asleep, and explored a bit more. Loving how the happy memories re-surfaced, arguing with Bobby over who would win a fight between this mutant and that. Practicing our skills till the early hours of the morning. All with Bobby, then he had to ruin it.

I push aside the flood of emotion that nearly strangles me, I don't even want to think about what I'm feeling, all I want is to make him feel like I do, cheated and betrayed.

He should have come with me at the lake, I could tell that Bobby had wanted to, I saw the conflict inside him, felt it inside myself. Follow your best friend or stay with your girl. He chose her, and that's how it had all happened. 

I wondered through the forest, knowing I could help if it came to a big fight. I didn't intend to get lost, but my mind had wondered and before I knew it, there was only tree after tree of snowy woodland. Then the searing pain that shot through my head had left me disorientated and I couldn't tell which way was which.

I was lucky I heard the chopper blades otherwise I would be dead, I had hoped it was one of the X-men, but when I saw Mystique and Magneto in the cockpit, I saw another way out. Magneto's voice rang in my head ''You're a god among insects, don't let anybody tell you different.'' and I never looked back.

Bobby should have come with me, we would have made a great team. I let the anger from the betrayal rise to the surface, making my face screw up in pain, Oh man he was going to pay.

It took me a few moment to figure out the best form of punishment. I wouldn't kill Bobby and torture wasn't my kind of thing. The very innocent and heroic X-man needed to suffer, but how. What would affect him the most? 

Bobby shift's slightly and I could swear I just heard Bobby say my name. His eyes are still closed and his breathing is even. Holy shit Bobby is having a dream about me. Bobby runs his hand down his chest to his stomach and stops inches away from the waist of his boxers.

I unashamedly lets my eyes wonder over Bobby, noting how he was now more muscular, his shoulders were broader and I could easily see the defined muscles in his arms and abs. A zing of arousal spirals through my entire body as Bobby moans my name again, I can't help but look down at Bobby's cock. Watching as it starts to harden under my gaze.

I shouldn't be feeling this, I don't want to. That's not why I'm here, but my mind and body has other ideas. So I wonder what Bobby's dreaming about? Is he watching me do something, or is he doing something to me?

The idea is in my head before I even has a chance to breathe again, sweet little innocent Bobby, always naive and inexperienced when it came to sex. I wonder for a second if Marie actually did take the cure, whether she came back and her and Bobby are now a proper item now.

Even if they were, it would just make this all the sweeter. How would Bobby be able to look at her again knowing what I was about to do to him.

I wasn't going to deny that Bobby was hot, because he really was. If I was ever going to have the hot's for a guy than it would have been him.

I've thought about it before, I was even close to telling him, but the night of the attack when I had planned it, we had a fight. He was moaning that I never spent any time with him and I told him just what I thought, I was fed up of watching her treat you like a piece of shit. He left the room and then we were attacked. The chance never rose again.

But now things were different, I finally had my chance to have him and get revenge at the same time. I was going to take this innocent little ice cube and make him wish he'd never let me go, because now I was different a different person, I would take Bobby, make him mine. Do things to him he's never even dreamt of. 

Well giving the looks of this dream maybe not... The sweet part was, I’d make Bobby want me, make him ashamed of it, make Bobby beg me to take him, let the guilt build up inside. I look down at the erection tenting Bobby's boxers. 

As quietly and gently as I can, I strips off down to my boxers and climb on top of Bobby. Checking every few seconds to make sure he stays asleep. Bobby only shifts slightly and sighs, then he whimpers. I can feel Bobby's cock getting even harder beneath him. Game on.

I bring my mouth down as close to Bobby's ear as I dare, keeping my eyes on Bobby's face the whole time. 

''Hey baby, did you miss me?'' I whisper, and I feel the shivers that run through Bobby's entire body. Hearing Bobby's low moan, it gives me more confidence in my plan.

I slowly run my fingers down Bobby's arms, feeling the goosebumps rise in their wake. I watch as Bobby's mouth opens on a sigh and I gently hold onto Bobby's wrists waiting for the moment he wakes up.

Bobby's eyes are squeezed tightly shut and he's breathing deeper, I can't help but stare at Bobby's full lips, I've never wanted to kiss any other man before, but now the need is so urgent I decide to go for it. I press my mouth tight against Bobby’s, bathing in the desire the simple contact creates inside of me, it's been such a long time, so I'm really going to enjoy this and I'm going to make sure Bobby does too. 

That way my revenge will be even sweeter.

I hear Bobby's gasp as he wakes and use that moment of confusion to pull his arms above his head, effectively pinning him down. Looking down at Bobby, I watch the confusion and fear flicker through his eyes, and smugly register's the flicker of lust and desire I see there too.

I smile down at him, ''Hey sexy.'' 

His eyes widen in surprise. ''John, shit. What the fuck are you doing?'' He asks, looking around us. 

''It's payback time.'' I state as I bring my head down to kiss him again. Bobby stiffens for a second, then returns the kiss with full force, trying to bring his hands down to hold onto me as I deepen the kiss.

I pull back loving the look of disappointment on his face. ''It's Pyro now.'' I say, mere inches from his lips. 

Bobby nods. ''Ok Pyro.''

I love the sound of my name rolling off Bobby's tongue, it sound's hot, like Bobby's said it a hundred times. I can feel my cock as it hardens and press's into Bobby's stomach. I know that Bobby can it feel to too because he lets out a low moan and thrusts his hips up towards my cock.

''Been thinking about me a lot?'' I ask, nodding down towards his boxer's, watching for Bobby's reaction. 

Bobby has the decency to blush and looks embarrassed. ''I...Umm...''

''You were moaning my name earlier, when you were asleep.'' I say as I run's my tongue along Bobby's jaw and nibble down his neck to the pulse point. Bobby can't say anything, he just squirms and tries to pull his hands free.

I reaches for the piece of rope I laid on the nightstand and tie's Bobby's wrists to the head board. I sit up and watch as Bobby pulls against the rope, I shift back until I can pull Bobby's boxers down his legs. Bobby does try and struggle but I'm too strong for him, his cock bounces freely against his stomach and the look of shame that flashes on his face is just what I wanted.

I could tell that Bobby want's me, his cock is dripping with pre-cum, and the rope wasn't that strong. I knew Bobby was just making a show of struggling, any less would be admitting he wanted me and I was sure he'd never do that, but it would be fun making him try.

I get up off Bobby and slowly pull my boxer's down, making quite a show. I hold my large cock in my hand and starts pumping.

Bobby look's away, ''Look at me.'' I say. 

Bobby refuses and just lay's there, his cock getting harder by the second.

''Look at me or I’ll make you.'' I say being more stern.

The Iceman struggles against the rope again, putting no effort in. I couldn't help but smirk at him. I slowly walked over to Bobby's nightstand and opened the draw, fishing around for a few seconds before I find my goal. A full bottle of lube, I hold it up and Bobby stare's wide eyed at me, realization in his eyes for what's about to happen.

I pour some of it into my hand and slide it over my cock, loving the feel of the silky texture and I gasp as I rub my thumb over the tip. 

I look over at Bobby and he's biting his lip. ''You wouldn't dare.'' He says taunting me.

I let out a small laugh. ''It's such a shame, I though you knew me better.''

I kneel down on the edge of the bed, still stroking my painfully hard cock. Bobby's eyes never leave my hand and I know I've got him right where I want him.

''Do you want me?''

Bobby stare's daggers at me, but the ridiculously hard cock that bobs against his stomach gives him away. I smile at him, loving the effect I have.

''I'll take that as a yes then.''

''Fuck you!'' he hisses at me. Hmmm... You wish.

''Maybe, but not today.''

I scoot further onto his bed and try to pull his legs apart, he's stubborn and keeps them closed. I grab hold of his cock and give it a few hard pulls. He gasps and moans, letting his legs go slack. I take my chance and pull his legs wide.

He gasp's again, louder this time, but its in-between surprise and pleasure. 

''You know you want this.'' I say to him, as I run the tip of my cock against his arse.

He shakes his head in denial, ''No I don't.''

Yes, this is going to be so sweet. ''Then why is your cock throbbing for me?''

He turns his head away, ''Look at me.'' I say and he refuses again.

I give him a quick hard jab, letting the tip of my cock slip in. He cries out and pushes against me.

''I said look at me or I'll make you.'' I repeat the fraise again, letting it drip with threat.

''I know you want me, you know that to, it'll be so much better if you do what I say.''

Bobby only sighs and looks at me. I run my finger down his cock and it comes away soaked in his pre-cum. I slip it into my mouth, it's cool and sweet, not bad at all.

Bobby watch's me with lust filling his eyes. Hmmm... That's better. I rub my cock against him again, only teasing though. I want him to beg, to ask me to take him, I want him crying out with pleasure as I slip inside him, I want him thinking only of me. I will get what I want.

I brace myself at his entrance, and rub my hand up and down his cock, pumping, squeezing, watching as his eyes flutter closed and his breathing come in hard shallow pants.

''What do you want?'' I ask him. He opens his eyes and looks at me, groaning low in his throat.

''You know what I want.'' He says, sounding a little short for breath. Too fucking right.

''You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.'' I say as I stop pumping his cock.

''No... Don’t stop please.'' He begs as I grab hold of his hips.

''Tell me what you want then?''

He squeezes his eyes shut. ''I can't''

''Hmmm... I guess I'll just leave then.'' I make to move and he tightens his thighs around my hips, holding me still.

''Don't go please.'' He asks, sounding desperate. Good you should be.

''Then tell me what you want and I'll stay.'' I move back and run my hands up his thighs, feeling them tremble.

He takes a deep breathe, gathering his courage I suspect. ''Please... I ummm...'' He shakes his head, and I see a blush stain his cheeks.

''Tell me baby.'' The gentle coaxing makes him melt.  
''Please fuck me... please...hard.'' He breathes out. Yes finally!

I give a gentle push and feel my cock try to slip in. Bobby wraps his lets around my hips and pulls me in, I moan as his tightness squeezes my cock and I slip in with a snap of my hips. He screams out, but doesn't try to pull away.

I pause for the moment to let him adjust to my size and I use this time to untie his hands.  
At first he only grabs hold of his pillow, fingers digging in deep but as I slowly start to move inside him, he relaxes. With each thrust I move deeper, going almost to the hilt. I grab his arse and raise it to meet my thrust. He moans at this new angle bringing his hands down to grip my arms.

I sit back on my knees and pull him up so he's sitting on top of me, he rest's his head against mine and I feel his cool breath fan against my cheek. It's up to him now, he has to fuck himself on me, and it’s worth so much more this way. 

He hesitates and I can feel the nerves inside him, so I run my hands up and down his back trying to soothe him. He starts rocking gently on top of me, driving me deeper inside with each moment. 

Oh fuck this feels so good, watching as he fuck himself on top of me, I know I'm close to cuming, but I don't care. I slide my hand between us and pump his cock hard and fast, I want him to come with me.

He start's bouncing hard, his hands gripping my arms tightly. Mmmm... That’s it, keep going.

''Oh fuck John-'' I squeeze his cock tight. ''Shit... Pyro... Pyro...'' He moans biting my shoulder.

Hearing my name said like that is all I need and I feel myself explode inside him, nearly passing out from the intense pleasure my climax brings, he give's another loud shout and I feel his cum splash over my hand and chest, reaching up to hit my chin.

''God John I love you.'' He mumbles before he brings his lips crashing down onto mine, I grab his face and deepen the kiss. Wait a second what? It dawns on me what he just said and I pull back still holding his face between my hands.

''What did you say?'' I ask and I can't stop the frown that lines my brow. He tries to pull back but I hold his face tight.

''I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything.'' he whispers.

I don't understand. ''What about you and Rogue?''

''Were not together anymore, she left with Logan.'' Oh shit.

I let the words sink in, not together anymore. Well this changes things and kind of explains a lot.

''How long?''

''Umm... about 3 weeks now, Just after Alcatraz.'' He says.

''Why didn't you come to me?''

He looks so sad. ''I thought you hated me, that's why I didn't wait till you woke up, there was no way I could fight you again.''

''I don't hate you, I'll admit I did come here to get some kind of revenge, I had no idea what that was going to be though.'' I can't help but laugh, the anger towards him starts to turn, no longer feeling like I need revenge. I still feel betrayed, but it's not burning a hole in my head anymore.

''What are you thinking about.’’? He asks. 

Should I be honest, god I don't think I even know what the truth is myself? Things have changed, I don't know I love him, I try to analyse my feelings but their mixed too much with the hurt. 

I could love him, I actually might do, god I just don't know, I do have feelings for him, feeling's I'm too scared to admit but at this moment I know I'm willing to find out.

He has no reason to stay anymore, we could go somewhere, far away from the X-men and Brotherhood. Somewhere we can just be ourselves.

''Come with me!'' I say.

''What? Are you serious?'' He ask, disbelief in his voice.

''Yeah of course I am, I can't stay here, and you know that, they’d kill me in a second, let’s go somewhere.'' I let the small spot of hope blossom inside me.

''Where would we go?'' I bring his mouth to me for a quick kiss and smile up at him.

''Let's find out.''

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pyro he's so bad ass, I really hope he comes back for future movies.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think so please leave me a comment below.
> 
> Happy reading : ) all my love.


End file.
